New Friendship
by ForeverKinght
Summary: At a world meeting, Prussia tries to ask Hungary out but is turned down. What will happen to the poor albino. Just a little drabble.


** Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot. That belongs to my friend's younger sister. **

* * *

Prussia sighed as he sat down on one of the woodened benches that were around the grounds. The nations were gathered for yet another world meeting, and this was only the second day. It was the lunch break and the nations were walking around, talking, or eating; for one it was all three at the same time. Lunch was being held outside for that day because the weather was nice. It had been raining the previous day.

Now the albino nation would normally be hanging out with his two best friends, France and Spain, and the three of them would be loud and annoying people, but he wasn't feeling up to it now. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers and frowned.

~X~

_The pale nation swallowed hard. He was nervous because he wanted to see if Hungary would go out with him. He had found out that she and the stuck up Austria were no longer married. Prussia held the flowers behind his back as he approached the brunette. He tapped on her shoulder to gain her attention. _

"_Oh, Prussia," she said with a smile that caused the ex-nation's heart to flutter, "It's good to see you."_

"_Yeah, can't ever have enough of the awesome me." He gave an awkward laugh but grinned all the same. 'Be cool' he thought. Hungary rolled her green eyes, but still smiled. Then she saw that Prussia's hands were behind his back._

"_What do you have there, Prussia?" She raised a brown eyebrow, suspicious of what the albino was hiding. _

"_Oh um…" Prussia cleared his throat, 'Be strong' he told himself, and brought out the flowers. He gained confidence when he saw the Hungarian's eyes light up, "They are for you. And I was thinking…Since you and that pompous piano player aren't married we could go out?" He held out the flowers as he talked. He started to get nervous again when Hungary didn't say anything or take the flowers._

"_Prussia… Austria and I are not married but we are still together…Sorry."_

_That was it. She rejected him. "That's alright. You two looked good together anyway." Prussia turned and left. _

~X~

"U-Um…Excuse me but…" the soft voice broke the albino out of his thoughts and he looked up, red eyes meeting deep blue, almost violet, eyes, "Did the flowers do something to you?" Prussia then turned his gaze to the poor flowers in his hands. As he thought back to being rejected, his hands had tightened on the stems. He loosened his grip.

"Nah, they didn't do anything. They just didn't help me any." Prussia huffed and dropped the crushed stems to the ground. When they hit, dirt was blown into the air, and the unknown man watched them.

"Mind if I sit and you tell me about it? I have been told I'm a really good listener."

Prussia looked at the blond, who looked very familiar the more he studied the other. "Sure. Can't help what has happed. I'm Prussia."

The blond pushed up his glasses when he sat before speaking. "I know; Papa introduced us when I was really young, but you probably don't remember me. I was New France when we meet, but I'm Canada now." He held out his hand for the other to shack.

"You're France's kid?" Canada nodded. "I knew you looked familiar! Well, kid, you have his hair." Prussia chuckled and Canada laughed softly.

It took a few minutes of casual talk about what they like, dislike, some gossip, before Prussia told Canada the story behind the flowers still on the ground. The quite nation sat and listened to what the other was saying then added his input about it. Prussia nodded, agreeing with the other. Canada had some very good points, also knowing what to say to someone when they are feeling down helps.

For the two, lunch was over too fast, having spent the whole time talking and as they were walking back into the building for the rest of the days meeting, they still talked. A new friendship had formed between the two.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Have a nice day.**


End file.
